oDer Tag, an dem Sie betrogen wurdeno
by Yang-ti
Summary: Vegeta als hintergangener Liebender!!! wie wird er reagieren? gibt es für Liebe in seinem Leben noch eine chance?


Der Tag an dem sie betrogen wurden Teil 1 u. 2  
  
Zeichenerklärung: "....." jem. Redet  
  
`.....` jem. Denkt etwas  
  
***** Rückblende  
  
Nicht einmal eine Träne war auf seinem Gesicht erkennbar! Sie suchte welche, doch vergebens. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes war einfach nur starr. Sie schaute ihm nun tief in die Augen und war geschockt, denn das was sie sah war für sie unerklärbar. Seine Augen spiegelten seine Gefühlswelt wieder. Wo sie einst noch Liebe, Vertauen und Glück lesen konnte, war jetzt nur noch Trauer, Wut und Enttäuschung. Und sie wusste: Sie war schuld! Sie war schuld, das er so starr und wie in einer anderen Dimension vor ihr saß und ins Leere starrte! Er selbst spürte in diesem Augenblick gar nichts mehr.  
  
Die Stunden verstrichen dahin und keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort! Ihm ging nur immer wieder der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf. Nur eine Frage: `Warum? Warum hat sie das getan? Liegt es an mir? Behandele ich sie so schlecht, das sie zu meinem Erzfeind flüchten musste? Gebe ich ihr zu wenig Liebe? Ich vermag nicht viel Liebe zu geben doch das wenige was ich habe gebe ich ihr!!! Warum also? Warum? Ich versteh´s nicht!` Bulma konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck feststellen, das er sich höllische Gedanken machte! Sie wollte das Schweigen brechen und sagte: "Vegeta! Bitte hör mir zu! Ich will es dir erklären! Bitte, bitte! Schau mich an!" Ihre Worte klangen sehr traurig und verzweifelt. Sie schaute ihn mit hoffnungserfüllten Augen an und wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits! Doch..... es kam nichts! Jedenfalls nicht die Reaktion die sie sich gewünscht hätte! Denn mit einem Mal stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Doch er selber wollte den Raum nicht verlassen! Er wollte das Bulma geht und ihn alleine lässt. Der Schock saß noch zu tief, um jetzt ein ruhiges Gespräch mit der Frau führen zu können die sein Vertrauen so missbraucht hatte!!!  
  
Lange schaute er auf den Boden doch dann fiel sein Blick auf sie. Mit entschlossenen Augen sagte er schließlich: "Geh jetzt! Ich will alleine sein!" Bulma konnte es nicht fassen! Er schickte sie weg? "Aber Veg...." "Nein! Schluss! Geh einfach! Vorläufig will ich dich nicht mehr sehen!" Als sie immer noch nicht gehen wollte packte Vegeta sie am Arm und zerrte sie aus seinem Zimmer! Sie versuchte sich noch bei ihm festzukrallen mit den Worten: " Nein! Nein! Ich gehe nicht! Ich brauche dich doch! Bitte schick mich nicht weg!" Sie fing unwillkürlich an zu weinen und schreien! Doch Vegeta schien das im Moment nicht zu interessieren! " Na und? Wieso brauchst du mich auf einmal? Warum?" Wieder schauten sie sich tief in die Augen und es schien fast so als würde Vegeta nachgeben, doch schließlich setzte sein Verstand wieder ein! `Nein! Ich kann ihr nicht verzeihen! Niemals! Niemals! Niemals!!!!!`  
  
Und ehe sich Bulma versah, lag sie im Flur auf dem Fußboden und starrte die Zimmertür an, die gerade im Begriff war zuzuklappen!  
  
Nun lag sie da! Ganz alleine auf dem kalten Fußboden in einem dunklen Gang der Capsule Corperation! Sie fing wieder an unaufhörlich zu weinen und schlug mit ihrer Faust immer wieder auf den harten Fußboden ein! `Warum war ich nur so doof und habe mit Son-goku geschlafen?*heul* Das wird mir Vegeta niemals verzeihen!*schnief* Und meine beste Freundin habe ich auch verloren!`Bulma weinte noch die lange vor Vegetas Zimmer doch dieser erhörte sie diese Nacht zum ersten Mal nicht!  
  
Etwa die gleiche Zeit bei den "Son´s"! Chichi kochte gerade das Abendbrot als sie hörte das die Haustür auf und zu ging! Sie wusste es konnte nur ihr geliebter Son-goku sein , da ja Son-gohan schon im Bett war! Er trat in die Küche mit einem erschreckendem Gesichtsausdruck!  
  
In seiner Magengegend sah es nicht anders aus! Chichi wollte ihm einen dicken Schmatzer zur Begrüßung geben, doch als sie ihn besser musterte, erkannte sie den traurigen und verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes! "Son-goku! Was ist mit dir los? Geht´s dir nicht gut?" Doch er reagierte nicht sondern setzte sich an den Küchentisch! Er war jetzt blass wie eine Leiche! "Ich muss dir was sagen! Und glaub mir das fällt mir weiß Gott nicht leicht!" "Bitte setz dich zu mir an den Tisch!" Chichi fand es zwar verwunderlich doch im Endeffekt tat sie das was er gesagt hatte!  
  
Als sie ihm gegenüber saß, nahm er ihre beiden Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen!  
  
"Also..." begann er!  
  
"A...Also gut! I...Ich muss dir...!" `Ich kann´s nicht! Ich brings einfach nicht übers Herz ihr das zu sagen.´ .....lange Nachdenkpause!....`Eigentlich muss ich es ihr doch gar nicht erzählen!?! Immerhin hatte es keine Bedeutung, weder für mich noch für Bulma. Hm...!  
  
.....Ich weiß nicht.....` Son-goku zermaterte sich den Kopf darüber und kam nach endlosem Nachdenken zu dem Entschluß es ihr nicht zu erzählen!!! "Ich werde es ihr vorerst nicht erzählen! Ich möchte sie nicht unnütz belasten. Sie hat schon genug Probleme mit Son-gohan!(*macht eben nur Dünnsinn*) Ich weiß es ist ihr gegenüber sehr sehr unfair, aber..... ich kann nicht anders!!! Es tut mir leid Chichi! Bitte vergib mir Dende!`  
  
Nun fehlte ihm nur noch eine plausible Ausrede, die für Chichi glaubhaft klingen könnte.  
  
"Also gut! Irgendwann muss ich es dir ja sagen: Ich habe den Hamster gelyncht! Sorry!!!"  
  
"Waaaaas? Meinen geliebten.....kleinen....Bobbele?*heul* wie schluchz hast du das plärrr nur wieder hinbekommen?" Chichi´s Augen füllten sich langsam mit einer leichtsalzigen Flüssigkeit und die bahnte sich seinen Weg entlang ihrer Wange! Hätte nicht reinzufällig ein Stuhl in der Küche gestanden, wäre sie wohl wieder mal in Ohnmacht gefallen. Son-goku musste dieses schreckliche Schauspiel seiner Frau angucken. Er hatte die Lüge noch nicht mal ausgesprochen, da plagte ihn schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und es wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Jedes mal wenn er in ihre Augen sehen wollte, fraß ihn sein Gewissen geradezu auf. Er glaubte innerlich zu ersticken....  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der CC  
  
Mrs Briefs war auf dem Weg in die Wohnstube um ein wenig fernzusehen. Denn sie war schon ganz früh aufgestanden um das Essen für den Nachmittag zu machen. Sie hatte wahnsinniges geleistet. Ganze 3 Truthähne, 5 Schüsseln Knödel, 3 Schalen Soße und 7 Becher einer milchigen Creme!!!(*wer soll das bloß essen?*extremsarkastisch*)  
  
Heute war nämlich ein wichtiger Tag im Hause Briefs! Bulma hatte Geburtstag!!!  
  
(*sie wird 28*)  
  
....Doch kaum war der Fernseher eingeschaltet, kam auch schon ein mit Schweißperlen benetzter Vegeta erschöpft aus dem GR. Sofort sprang sie auf und baute sich direkt vor ihm auf. "Oh Hallo Vegeta! Hast du aber wieder hart trainiert! So viel Schweiß ..... auf .....deinem .....ganzen.....Körper*dahinschmelz*....." Mrs Briefs konnte sich einfach nicht an ihm satt sehen obwohl sie verheiratet war!!! Sie fing an ihn überall zu betatschen.  
  
Vegeta den das völlig kalt ließ, begann an zu grummeln. Bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und sie ankeifte. " Weib nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir! Oder soll mir schlecht werden?"  
  
Mrs Briefs sah ihn verdattert an und da sie ihn kannte ließ sie ihn sofort los und widmete sich wieder ihrem Fernseher! "Achso, denk bitte daran das Bulma heute Geburtstag hat! Du kennst sie ja! Wenn du vergisst ihr zu gratulieren wird sie zu einer wilden Furie!!! Also keep smiling!"  
  
,, Mir doch egal! Interessiert mich nicht die Bohne. Und jetzt lasst mich einfach alle in ruhe!!!" schrie Vegeta mit sehr ärgerlichem Ton.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dem los? Hab ich was verpasst?.....Ooooooh!!! Ich verstehe! Die beiden haben sich mal wieder gestritten! Na ja, eben voll nach dem Motto: WAS SICH LIEBT DAS NECKT SICH!!!!!"  
  
"Nein leider ist es diesmal schlimmer Mutter!" Mrs Briefs drehte sich um und sah Bulma hinter sich stehen. "Was soll das heißen?" Bulma überlegte kurz ob sie es ihrer Mutter sagen könnte und fing schließlich an zu ihr alles zu erzählen!  
  
.....Schweigen.....  
  
"DU HAST WAAAAAS?  
  
Oh mein Gott! Wie konntest du nur? .....Meine Erziehung! Hab ich denn irgendetwas falsch gemacht? .....Der arme Vegeta! Wie sich jetzt fühlen muss. BULMAAA!  
  
Bist du dir darüber im klaren, das er dir das nie nie niemals verzeihen wird? Er hat sich ja schon schwer damit getan dir seine Gefühle zu offenbaren geschweige denn eine Beziehung mit dir einzugehen!.....Du hast mich zutiefst enttäuscht! Ich dachte immer du wärst verantwortungsvoll doch....." Mrs Briefs ließ Bulma sich gar nicht richtig erklären und verließ das Wohnzimmer mit den Worten: " Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht! Und übrigens ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG!!!!"  
  
Und dann war sie weg! Bulma spürte plötzlich wie sich Tränen bildeten und ließ diese hemmungslos raus. "Warum? .....Das ist ja ein toller Geburtstag! .....Aber ich bin ja selbst schuld!"  
  
Niemand vermochte Bulmas Gefühlswelt zu kennen außer Vegeta und der war wohl bedient genug!(*vollkommen verständlich*)  
  
Apropo Vegeta....  
  
Der lag alleine in völliger Dunkelheit auf seinem Bett uns musterte die Decke. Schon wieder quälten ihn diese Fragen! `Warum? Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie aht mich betrogen! Und dann auch noch mit meinem besten Freund! .....Ich hasse die Menschen! Nur durch die Menschen... aber vor allem durch Bulma..... bin ich so verletzlich! Ich habe Gefühle entwickelt! Ja kann sogar Liebe empfinden! Unfassbar! ..... Und jetzt? Was bringen mir diese Gefühle? Nur Schmerzen und Qualen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen und nie wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren sollen!.....Nun.....! Trotzdem liebe ich sie noch! Wieso? Ist das bei den Menschen so üblich, das man trotz Qualen immer noch positive Gefühle hat?"  
  
Vegeta machte sich nach langem hin und her letzt endlich doch noch auf um weiterzutrainieren!  
  
Unterwegs traf er dann Bulma.....  
  
Tja ich höre mal wieder auf!  
  
Und jetzt will ich ein paar Kommis sehen!!!! Sonst schreib i net weiddda!!!  
  
Ehrlich!!!!!  
  
Tränenvergieß 


End file.
